Angel in Disguise
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: Cowrite with Amnesia Nymph HarukaMinako AU. Everything is going wrong in Minako’s life. She thinks nothing could surprise her now… that is until she meets an angel in disguise. On hiatus
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon.

_**(A.N: Hey guys: it's Amnesia Nymph and Silver Sailor Ganymede here. We've started on a new HarukaMinako for you. Hope you like it!)**_

Angel in Disguise  
By Amnesia Nymph and Silver Sailor Ganymede

Prologue

Five-year-old Aino Minako sat on her bed, swinging her feet back and forth as she stared at the ceiling. She could hear her mummy and daddy downstairs. They were yelling at each other again. Probably because daddy had gone out and came back smelling of beer. He did that a lot, it wasn't nice. He wasn't nice when he smelt of beer. Minako wondered why adults drunk it if it made them so horrible; she knew she'd never do something that made her bad like that. She wished that someone would come and stop daddy being bad, that there was someone she could talk to when her parents were arguing like this, but she couldn't tell anyone. Mummy had told her not to tell.

Minako saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She jumped slightly and gasped when she saw that there was a person standing there. The person was quite tall, had golden hair, blueish eyes and was wearing a white dress. And, Minako noticed suddenly, the person had wings. She was staring at an angel, but why was the angel in her room?

"Hello, mr.angel," Minakao smiled. "Why are you in my room? Are you lost? Heaven's up there, right?" She pointed at the ceiling.

The angel laughed, "No, I'm not lost; I'm your guardian angel. And by the way kiddo, it's miss.angel to you, nor mr."

"My guardian angel?" Minako asked. "And you're a girl?"

"That's right," the angel nodded. "I've come to stop you being so sad." She frowned. "Are those your parents down there?" The girl  
nodded. "Noisy aren't they?" Another nod.

"I'll go and tell mummy and daddy to stop arguing," Minako said, jumping down off the bed and running downstairs. "Daddy, mummy, please don't aruge," Minako pleaded as she walked to the bottom of the stairs. "There's an angel in my room and she can hear everything you're saying. Angels don't like it when people fight."

"Don't be silly, Minako," her mother sighed. "You know angels don't exist. Now go back to your room and play."

"See, that's all your fault!" Minako's father yelled, turning his head back to face his wife. "She's five years old! You've ruined her with those fairy tales of yours. Now she's seeing angels, what will be next? Butterflies with the head of a lion?"

"Stop it, not in front of our daughter," Minako's mother hissed.

"Does that exist?" Minako asked before her father could say something. Both adults looked down at their daughter.

"What honey?" her mother asked.

"Butterflies with lion's heads?" came the reply causing Minako's father to mutter something inaudible.

"See what I mean!"

"She's just a kid! She's just five!"

"Mommy, daddy, please…" Minako tried again but in vain. Her parents had started to fight once again. The blonde child didn't see why though. How could they possibly agrue about fairy tales? Weren't they meant to bring happiness?

"Go to your room!" her father yelled, repeating his wife's earlier words with a more dangerous tone attached to it.

Minako sighed, resigning herself to the fact that nothing was going to stop her parents arguing. She just hoped the angel didn't mind them. She wanted the angel to stay with her for a long, long time. The angel was her friend, and the angel knew that she didn't want her parents to fight like this.

She shut the door and sat down on her bed, tears falling unbidden from her eyes. Why did they always have to fight? Was it something she'd done wrong that caused it? She hoped not, but mummy and daddy always seemed to fight.

"Hush," the angel whispered, sitting down next to the crying girl and pulling her into a close hug. "You don't need to cry, love, you've done nothing wrong."

"Then why do mummy and daddy always argue?" Minako sniffed, holding onto the angel's robe and stroking her wings. "Maybe they'd be okay if I was good."

"The reason they argue is nothing to do with you," the angel replied. "It's because your daddy is a stupid old man that drinks too much."  
Minako giggled slightly.

"Are we feeling better?" the angel asked. Minako nodded. "Then I guess I'd better go now. Don't want your parents seeing me, do we?"

Minako shook her head, "Why do you have to go though?"

"Like I said, no one but you can see me," the angel replied.

"Can I ask a question?" The blonde child asked before the angel disappeared.

"Sure, what?"

"Do butterflies with lion heads exist?"

The angel smiled. "No they don't, silly girl. Only in stories."

"My mummy reads stories to me about angels too but you exist."

The angel nodded. "Yes but like I said, that'll be our secret. Don't tell anyone else, right?"

"Not even in Heaven?"

"Not even in heaven. Now I really have to go little one."

"Don't forget me," Minako pouted, fixing her sparkling blue eyes on the angel in front of her.

"I'll never forget you, Minako-chan," the angel replied before disappearing.

When the angel was gone, Minako felt tears coming into her eyes.

"You didn't promise," she whispered and then she walked downstairs again, back to her parents and their constant arguments.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one

Her father yelling at her until his face slowly changed to the same red colour as a strawberry was not what Minako had expected to happen when she arrived home from school that day. It was nothing unusual for him to blow up like this when he'd been drinking, but the scary thing was that he seemed completely sober: an even scarier thing was that her mother wasn't even trying to stop him.

"Why are you so angry, dad?" Minako asked only to be met by a slap across the face. Okay so he was _really _mad, but what on Earth had triggered him off?

Her father slowly stepped back a little. His action didn't even seem to bother him. Her mother wasn't reacting to her husband's action at all, which struck Minako as unusual.

''You little creep,'' he hissed and pointed at a small pink book, which lay on the table nearby.

Minako felt her blood run cold. That pink book wasn't just any old book: it was her diary. And diaries hold important things, things that would never be told to the outside world but that she had to get off her chest, and for some reason Minako was certain her parents had found out the deepest of all those secrets, the one she had been most afraid to tell them… and this reaction proved that her fears hadn't been ungrounded.

"Please… dad… mum… I can explain…" she said, feeling her voice choke with tears, which were now clouding her vision as her worst nightmare unfolded.

Her father laughed slightly but not out of amusement. It sounded… bitter, and that bitterness chilled Minako to the core.

''Explain? I didn't ask for an explanation Minako.'' He paused for a moment, his eyes falling on the diary again. ''It wasn't my intention to read it but I am glad I did eventually. You never talk to your mother and I anymore, not about anything. I was afraid you were getting bullied at school." There was another slight pause. ''I wanted to be sure you were okay. What I found...'' At this point he seemed to be losing his temper once more, just like the times when he was drunk. It almost seemed impossible but he was angrier now than he had ever been before.

Minako didn't reply. She didn't know what to say. She was just afraid now; there was no room for anything but the fear of what her parents might do, and knowing her father it would be bad. She'd probably be disowned! Why did she have to be so stupid as to write everything down in a book that anyone could read?

Both her parents stayed quiet for a while. In fact, her mother seemed to have lost her own opinion ever since Minako entered the room.

''Well,'' her father stated, clenching his fists. ''I don't know what else to tell you. I am disappointed in you. Disgusted. But I do know what I'll do next...'' He waited a moment before finishing his sentence. It was as if he was waiting for Minako to ask what he had in mind exactly.

"I'm sorry," Minako whispered, feeling herself beginning to cry. "I… I didn't… I thought you might understand, damn it!"

''Understand?!'' her father screamed in frustration. ''Understand? How could I ever understand such a thing? It's not natural! It's sick. Why didn't god give me a daughter with a normal pair of brains? I bet this is all that Michiru girl's fault! She's a lesbian... she's poisoned your mind!''

"She's technically bisexual," Minako corrected him, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew that that had been completely the wrong thing to say.

Just like before her father hit his daughter across her face, only this time much harder than the first.

''Don't give me that crap! And certainly don't dare to get all smart with me. This is bad as it is, don't mess this up anymore.'' He seemed to hesitate for a moment. ''Get out.''

"Wh… what?" Minako blinked, wondering whether she had just heard him right. Surely he wasn't kicking her out… especially not with rain-clouds looming on the horizon like they were…

A smile appeared on his face, making the situation look even more unrealistic than it already was.

''You heard me. Out. You're no longer my daughter. You crossed the line.'' Even her mother didn't seem to disagree with his decision.

She turned around and ran from the house. There was nothing left for her there, not with her parents, _her own parents_ treating her like that. It wasn't like she had chosen to have those feelings for Rei. It wasn't like she had chosen to confess to her and end up coming home with a black eye, which she had to lie about and say was the product of a fall in her gymnastics class. It wasn't like she had a choice in this at all! The heart was a separate entity from the mind after all, and she had never even had a choice…

"What right did they have to do that anyway?" Minako spat bitterly. "It's not like I'd ever interfere with _their _private lives, why should they mess mine up like this? They shouldn't have been reading my diary in the… ouch!"

She tripped back, landing on the floor, and glared up at the person who had just knocked her over. Normally she would just let things slide, but she was really far too annoyed for that now.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped.

Slowly Minako gazed up. In front of her stood a tall blonde man who was wearing some foreign school uniform. It made her wonder if he understood her in the first place.

''Actually, you bumped into me.'' The man paused for a moment. ''And, I wouldn't like it either if someone would read my personal stuff...'' There was another slight pause before he continued. ''So because I understand how you must be feeling, I forgive you.''

''Forgive me?!'' This guy surely had a lot of nerve. ''You...'' She didn't know why or from where but someone he seemed familiar to her. As if they had met before.

"You don't really seem to be in any fit state to answer my questions, sitting on the floor like that," he smirked.

"Answer your questions?" Minako raised an eyebrow. "Like what, exactly?"

"Which mental hospital did you escape from? No sane person would talk to themselves like that." The man's smirk grew even more, as did Minako's anger. She sprang to her feet and glared at him.

"Fuck off," she spat, spinning on her heel and walking off.

The other just stood there for a couple of moments before deciding to run after the smaller blonde. ''Hey wait up. It doesn't matter... Mental hospital or not,'' Again that smirk appeared. ''So who exactly tried 'and' succeeded in reading something personal like a diary. You must've been hiding quite some secrets.''

''That's none of your business. Now stop following me.'' Minako hissed, this man was really annoying her. Couldn't he see that she wanted to be alone?

''I am not following you. I am heading this way too. That's what they call a coincidence.'' The man replied.

''You just came from this direction!'' Minako rolled her eyes.

''I did? Well yeah, changed my mind.''

"Look if you're some stalker trying to follow me home then forget it," she snapped. "My house is the other way."

The man raised an eyebrow. "So you accuse me of being a stalker, then give me directions to your house? You truly are a basket case – a very pretty one though."

Minako blinked a couple of times as her cheeks slowly started to turn red. ''You've got some nerves!'' She yelled in frustration. First he  
was harassing her and now he was trying to flirt with her as well? ''Hey, whatever your intentions are, it isn't going to work alright. Just get lost and go home.''

''Can't do that.'' The taller one sighed.

''You ran away too?'' Minako calmed down a bit.

''You could call it that. More likely thrown out though.'' It looked like he wanted to say something else but then he shut his mouth instead. ''What about some tea or something else. My treat.'' He didn't even bother to make it sound like a question.

"Why would I want to go on any sort of date with you?" Minako shot back. "I don't even know who you are."

"Ten'oh Haruka," came the reply. "_Now _you know who I am, so come with me, Minako-chan."

"Don't call me Minak… hey how did you know my name?!"

Haruka winked, "Not telling."

"Oh god I was right; you are some stalker," Minako groaned. "Look, Haruhi or whatever your name is…"

"Haruka."

"Whatever. Let me tell you straight: I'm not interested."

''Me neither but I don't have a choice in the matter and the same goes for you.'' Haruka replied. ''Where else can you go? You obviously  
aren't going home. You don't even seem to know where you are going.'' The blonde stopped to point up at the sky above them. ''Plus, it's about to start raining. You aren't wearing the right outfit for that right now.'' The blonde was now looking down at the smaller girl's clothes.

"Well how do I know you're not just some pervert?" Minako asked.

"Believe me, I'm not," Haruka laughed. "Trust me on this, Minako. If I'm a pervert then butterflies with lion's heads exist."

Minako frowned; what a bizarre thing to say, and yet it sounded awfully familiar… in fact know she thought about it, this man _did _seem too familiar… like she'd known him years ago or something… but that was just stupid.

''Who,'' Minako paused for a moment. ''Are you?'' She finally finished. There was something strange about this man.

''Like I said, I'm Tenoh Haruka. I'll be your escort to the nearest cafe, I'll buy you something to drink and if you're interested we could talk about who I really am there.''

Minako wanted to say no. She wanted to get away from this man as quickly as possible but somehow she found herself nodding, accepting the other's invitation.

''It's settled.'' Haruka's smirk was now replaced by a satisfied smile. ''Let's get going, shall we?'' Again Minako just nodded as she unconsciously started to follow the other.

Minako sat at a table in the small, overcrowded café as she waited for Haruka to come back. 'He' had gone to get them some drinks, but he'd been gone for ages.

"Probably flirting with the barmaid," Minako muttered to herself, rolling her eyes at the ceiling.

"Now why would I need to do that? I've got beautiful little you with me, haven't I?" Haruka suddenly appeared behind Minako, making her jump, and set a strawberry milkshake down on the table in front on the other girl.

"Aren't you having anything?" Minako asked and Haruka shook his head.

"Not hungry," he replied. "Besides you need something sugary – nothing else would suit a girl as sweet as you."

Minako resisted the urge to kick him under the table; this flirting was starting to get more than a little annoying.

Haruka, of course, noticed the annoyed look on the smaller girl's face. ''I'll remain myself quiet then.'' He paused for a moment. ''Why don't you tell me what happened instead?''

''I don't think that's any of your business,'' Minako whispered. She was somewhat annoyed as well as confused. Why was he being so nice to her in the first place? Ever since she walked into him they had done nothing but try to get on each other's nerves.

''You'd be surprised,'' the taller blonde stated causing Minako to raise an eyebrow.

''And what's that supposed to mean?''

"I know a lot more about you than you'd guess," Haruka winked and Minako glared at him.

"Oh god, I was right, you are a stalker!"

"Less of a stalker, more of an… angel, if you will."

"And you're totally crazy to boot. Great."

Haruka laughed a bit. ''I think I liked you more when you were the crazy one...''

''Have me met before or something?'' Minako didn't only ask because somehow she felt like she knew this guy but also because he was talking to her as if they had indeed met before. Maybe he was an old friend of her father. Then again, he didn't seem much older than her.

"Have we?" Haruka shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. If so it was years ago, because I couldn't have predicted how pretty you'd end up."

"You're not making any sense," Minako told him shortly as she took a gulp of her milkshake. "Then again men never do."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, "Oh so that's what happened!"

"What?" Minako sighed.

"Your father found you with a girl and went nuts," Haruka snickered.

"Not quite," Minako replied. "And why the hell is that any of your business anyway?"

''Like I said, I know more about you thank you think. Besides, maybe I can help,'' Haruka replied. For a couple of minutes both stayed  
quiet and just sat there, staring at each other. Then, just when Haruka was about to open his mouth again Minako cut him off.

''My parents thought it was necessary to read my diary. Found out I was interested in some girl, she hit me, they found out, parents mad, me kicked out of the house and the rest you know. Want the more detailed version?''

Haruka shook his head. ''I think I understand. But I guess that's how most parents would react if they found out about it like that. Maybe they're mad because the have the feeling you don't trust them.''

Minako rolled her eyes. ''It's nothing like that. You certainly haven't met my parents yet.''

''Let me guess. Alcoholic father, parents always fighting?''

The smaller blonde almost choked on her milkshake upon hearing this. ''Are you sure you're not a stalker?''

"Completely sure," Haruka replied. "I already told you, I'm an angel."

"Not this again," Minako groaned. "Now tell me how you _really _figured this out."

Haruka sighed. ''What happened to that big imagination?''

''What the...'' Minako started but Haruka cut her off.

''No swearing Minako. Let's say I can relate to your situation. I've been kicked out of my 'house' as well.'' He paused for a few seconds before continuing. ''My folks weren't actually fighting nor alcoholics but...''

''You're gay?'' Minako asked out of the blue causing the other to blink in confusion before breaking down into fits of laughter.

''Maybe, maybe not.''

''Stop acting like you're some big mystery in life...'' Minako hissed, turning red. This was really embarrassing.

Here she was, discussing her private life with someone who claimed to be an angel.

"I am a mystery," Haruka winked at her. "Well seeing as you're done with that milkshake, why not come back to my place? You don't have anywhere to stay now, do you?"

"I… hang on a sec, didn't you say your parents kicked you out?" Minako frowned.

"Yeah. Kicked me out and gave me enough money to buy my own flat. It's only small but it's fine by me. Besides, that was their way of making sure I don't bug them again until I get my wi… unitl I graduate high school."

Minako shot a confused look at Haruka – he was seriously confusing her. The tall blond stood up and looked down at her.

"Coming?"

''Are you crazy? I might be blonde but I am not insane. Who knows what you'll do to me!'' Minako yelped.

Again Haruka couldn't help but laugh. ''So I went from pervert to stalker and now I'm back to the pervert status again?''

''I read the newspapers. For all I know you're that murderer who's killing young girls,'' Minako replied, her blush growing deeper by the second.

''Don't worry about that. He'll get caught soon enough,'' Haruka replied, starting to laugh again. The confused look on Minako's face was just too funny. ''Besides I'm just inviting you over. It's not like I asked you to marry me or something.''

"Why would I marry an idiot like you?" Minako practically yelled attracting some confused looks from passersby on the street.

Haruka rolled her eyes, "I wasn't asking so stop causing a scene. Now stop being daft and let me take you back to my place."

"Why should I?" Minako huffed.

"You said it yourself earlier that you don't have anywhere to go now. But if you want to sleep out in the rain then fine, be my guest."

Minako stayed quiet after hearing this. "Fine,'' she whispered in defeat. ''But if you do or try anything funny I'll call the cops.''

All Haruka could do was smile; this was easier than she had expected.

''Besides,'' Minako paused for a moment, trying hard not to laugh. ''If you're really an angel you have to behave, right?''

Haruka rolled her eyes. ''And now try it without the sarcasm.''

''I'm sorry...'' Minako giggled. It's just that...''

"I wasn't kidding, kiddo. I really _am _an angel. An angel sans stupid white dress – only kids and idiots wear those."

"I thought all angels wore white dresses and stuff though... even male angels," Minako blinked, confused. "Are you sure you're an angel, mister?"

''Who are you calling a mister?'' Haruka gave the girl in front of her an examining look. ''And yes I am a bloody angel. Do you need to see wings in order to believe me? Really, you humans watch too much TV.''

"You... you're female?" Minako blinked, blushing. She had thought the... angel was only that angelic because he was... well an angel. But this was just too much...

''No I just happen to be a man with an identity crises. Yes I'm female!'' The blonde angel seemed to be annoyed with the other's questions. ''Anyway... why are you looking at me like that? Have I got something on my face or something?'

"You're very beautiful," Minako replied, then looked away blushing having realised what she had just said.

Haruka winked suggestively at her, "If I'm as 'beautiful' as you say then you're going to be the one having to behave yourself."

Minako felt herself turning a bright shade of red then she looked away from Haruka, "Stop being a pervert."

"I wasn't really even the one that started it this time."

Minako clenched her fists, trying her best not to jump on top of the other and start strangling her. It probably wouldn't work anyway. As far as she knew you couldn't kill angels. Then again, she was probably the only one who had actually met one. ''I can't believe this.'' She sighed. Not only was she actually starting to believe Haruka but now she was also going home with her. Nothing good could come from this.

"Nothing good except for a place to stay out of the rain and away from your parents. Oh, and someone nice – and very attractive too, to stay with."

Minako looked up at Haruka in shock. "Did you just…"

"Read my mind?" Haruka finished for her. "Yes. I did. I'm an angel after all, what did you expect?"

''Ok,'' Minako stammered. ''You've got my full attention now.''

Haruka smirked at the look on the other girl's face, ''Finally, some results.''

"I've been paying attention all along!" Minako whined.

"Yeah, and I obviously haven't," Haruka muttered.

"What?" Minako gave her yet another confused look.

"We're here already," Haruka pointed up at an exclusive-looking apartment block in front of them. "I nearly walked right by it."

"You live _here_?!" Minako gasped – this definitely wasn't what she'd been expecting.

"Sure do, and so do you for the next few nights," Haruka replied. "Now come on inside; we need to get out of this rain."

Minako just nodded as she followed the blonde into the apartment, not knowing what to expect next. After all what could she expect now that she was staying with someone who was apparently an angel in disguise?


End file.
